


Plovárna, část druhá

by Melkora



Series: Plovárna [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Time (sort of), John Watson is a Tease, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pining Sherlock Holmes, Pre-Slash, Rok s Johnlockem Challenge, Romantic Sherlock Holmes, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Games, Sexy Times, Sexy holiday, Sherlock Has a Plan, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Slash, Sort Of, first kiss (sort of), Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkora/pseuds/Melkora
Summary: Toto je druhá část dvojdílného cyklu, který vznikl na Kraťulinu výzvu s tématem lázně. Dozvíme se v ní, jaký ďábelský plán se to zrodil v Sherlockově hlavě, že kvůli němu vytáhl Johna na nečekanou dovolenou. A taky to, že Sherlock je vlastně docela romantický, i když by to nikdy nepřiznal.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Plovárna [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613686
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: Rok s Johnlockem 2020





	1. Prolog

  
  
  


Bylo nezbytně nutné důkladně vše připravit a nezanedbat žádný detail. V první řadě potřeboval najít ten správný hotel. Dostatečně „v přírodě“, aby se tam líbilo Johnovi a s takovou mírou soukromí, která by zase vyhovovala jeho záměrům. Bungalov! Bungalov se jevil jako ideální. Ale hlavně…   
„Jo! Bude tam bazén. Nezapomeň si vzít plavky.“  
Ukázal Johnovi, stále ještě poněkud nedůvěřivému, fotky nevelkého zastřešeného bazénku i domku, který na víkend pronajal. Jen mu zatajil, že plavky by teoreticky vlastně vůbec nemusely být nutné protože tenhle bazén byl soukromý. Ne, nebylo to zrovna levné, ale on nepochyboval, že se mu vyplatí každá investovaná penny.   
John se nepřestával tvářit podezíravě, dokonce si googlil, zda poblíž místa, kam se chystají, nedošlo k nějakému strašlivému zločinu, zda se tam neskrývá hledaný trestanec a tak podobně. To ho trochu uráželo.  
„Říkal jsi, že k tobě mám být pozornější. Víc se ti věnovat“   
John si odkašlal a podrbal se na zátylku. Nemohl popřít, že tohle opravdu říkal.  
„Ty přece jezdíš rád do přírody.“ Pokračoval vyčítavě.  
Ani tohle nemohl John popřít. „Totiž… Ano! Jistě. Rád jezdím do přírody. Vlastně… ano. Je to od tebe milé! Ale…“  
On však jenom mávl rukou a odmítl se o tom dál bavit. Celá ta záležitost byla pro něj od teď vyřízená a nechápal, co na tom John ještě řeší. Na víkend prostě pojedou do přírody a budou tam relaxovat. S jeho dalšími zkoumavými výpady nakládal jako s útoky obtížného hmyzu.  
Až když v pátek večer, po úmorné cestě vlakem s několika přestupy a dlouhatánským zpožděním dorazili na místo a v zámku zarachotil přidělený klíč, tak se jeho těžce zkoušený druh trochu uvolnil. Možná konečně uvěřil, že přišli „relaxovat“ a ne stíhat desperáty.  
On se jen usmál. Nenápadně, tak neznatelně, že pokud by si toho někdo navenek vůbec všiml, považoval by to nejspíš sotva za lehký tik.   
Když za nimi zaklaply dveře, tak první, co udělal bylo, že hodil kufry na zem, popadl Johna, sevřel ho v náručí a vášnivě ho políbil.  
  
Druhý den u snídaně byl napjatý, jak struna. V sázce bylo mnoho. Ne, nebyl zrovna fanda toho svěřovat Johnovi všechna svá tajemství, v celé jejich ponižující nahotě. Neplánoval přiznat na co všechno myslel tenkrát během jejich společného červnového víkendu, když ještě nebyli nic víc, než pouzí přátelé a kolegové. Jenže na druhou stranu po ničem netoužil víc, než ze sebe všechno vysypat. Přiznat barvu, vykonat cestu časem a napravit minulost tak, aby přestala být starým bolestivým zraněním. Aby ji mohl uzavřít v kapsli vzpomínek a odložit do přihrádky s nápisem vyřešeno.  
Zkusil to opatrně: „Co takhle zahrát si hru?“  
John zvedl hlavu a zpozorněl. Něco! Snad tón, jakým to vyslovil, možná to jak cudně sklopil oči, nebo lehký nádech nachu, který mu při tom vykvetl ve tvářích, ho zjevně navedlo na správnou cestu.  
„Hru?“ Usmál se. Provokativně a smyslně, takže nebylo pochyb, že ví, kam jeho druh míří. Byl to typ úsměvu, který se dokázal bodnout jak šíp a rozlít po těle pocit blaha.   
Zároveň ho trochu hnětlo, že byl odhalen tak snadno. Nicméně bylo na čase přistoupit k hlavnímu úkolu. Účel téhle pompézní okázalé cesty musí být splněn, aby se neproměnila ve svou vlastní karikaturu.   
„Eastbourne.“  
John se zatvářil zmateně. Nejspíš čekal propracovaný scénář k nějakému pikantnímu dráždivému divadlu. Nikoliv zeměpisný název jakési zapadlé díry nedaleko Londýna.  
On ale přesně věděl, kam míří. Opatrně, jakoby našlapoval mezi vejci, pokračoval dál.  
„Eastbourne. Byli jsme tam kdysi. Spolu! Na dovolené, vzpomínáš?“   
Zmlkl! Napjatě sledoval, jak to v Johnových očích povědomě zablikalo. Výborně! Teď jen neprozradit víc, než je nezbytně nutné. Jen dost na to, aby Johnovi došlo, co se po něm chce. Nemusí znát veškeré podrobnosti o zoufalé bolestivé touze, která ho tenkrát sužovala až do morku kostí. Čím míň bude mluvit, tím lépe. Čekal! Čekal a nechal to na Johnovi. Tomu se pomalu rozsvěcelo.  
„No…“ soukal ze sebe. „Ano! To už je dávno! Taková vesnička, Starobylá. Malebná! A…?“  
Zarazil se a mlčel a to bylo to frustrující, protože to znamenalo, že vysvětlení zůstane na něm.  
„Plovárna! Byli jsme na plovárně!“  
„A…?“  
Sklopil oči. Teď už skoro šeptal a připadal si, jakoby svlékal svoji duši až do naha.  
„Ehm… dotýkal ses mě. Nevzpomínáš si?“  
Úplně automaticky si sevřel rameno, jakoby ho ještě dnes sužovala ta rudá žhnoucí spálenina,jíž ho ocejchovalo slunce i ta druhá neviditelná, od Johnových prstů.   
„Ach, táaak …!  
Světlo v Johnových očích se konečně zaostřilo a rozblikalo se v malých šibalských jiskřičkách.   
Oddechl si!  
„Pojďme předstírat, že jsme zase v Eastbourne, jako tenkrát. Jenže tentokrát neskončíš u zad. Uděláš to jinak… jakoby…“ Nedořekl! Nedokázal ze sebe vypravit větu, kterou měl na jazyku. Zněla, jakobys o mě stál. A tak čekal a modlil se, aby John zároveň pochopil, ale zároveň neměl ani tušení.  
Zdálo se, že jeho plán funguje. John seděl naproti němu, tichý nehybný, jen jeho úsměv se ještě víc rozšířil až se proměnil v prohnaný škleb. Jakoby mu sliboval, že splatí svůj dluh. Že uhasí oheň, který tenkrát rozžehl.


	2. První díl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ač se to možná zdá nemožné, čas se překulil o několik let zpátky a John se Sherlockem se vydali na cestu do minulosti, aby napravily staré chyby. Povede se jim to?

_A tak se to stalo! Najednou byli znovu v_ _Eastbourne,_ _o několik let mladší a všechno bylo jako tenkrát. Obloha byla stejně modře blankytná, slunce zlatavé, červnový vzduch stejně rozpálený._ _Tráva se zelenala stejně svěže a oni si na ní rozložili tutéž piknikovou deku. Člověk by skoro slyšel výskání dětí a crčení vodních trysek vhánějících proud do tobogánů.  
Pokoutně pozoroval Johna a snažil se být stejně nenápadný a pokradmý jako tenkrát. Jeho spolubydlící, __asistent_ _a bloger_ _polehával vedle něho, nezvykle blízko a nezvykle obnažený v ničem_ _víc_ _než_ _v_ _pohodlných bermudách._ _Jeho pleť dávno_ _z_ _tratila své válečné opálení._ _Teď vypadala jako pleť sportovce se stopami po pružném anatomicky tva_ _r_ _ovaném oblečení_ _na nichž slunce nechal_ _o_ _bílá místa_ _tam, kde se textil dotýkal kůže._ _  
_ _Bylo to vlastně úplně nevinné a přirozené, ale bylo v_ _tom cosi nestydatého. Cosi překvapivě intimního.  
_ _Ať chtěl, nebo ne, jeho oči se nepřestávaly stáčet_ _jeho směrem_ _,_ _bažící_ _po jakékoliv drobnosti, která by se ještě dala vyčíst z_ _toho_ _odhaleného těla. Zarazil se! Mezi krkem a šíjí!_ _Rudá skvrnka,_ _nenápadná,_ _sotva patrná._ _Připomínala stopu, jakou zanechá na pleti vášnivý polibek._ _Zamračil se! Že by nová přítelkyně?_ _Nebo krátké zastaveníčko s nějakou servírkou?  
„Jdu do vody!“  
Prohlásil t_ _r_ _ochu nakvašeně a vyvolal tím nechápavé ustrnutí na tváři svého společníka.  
  
_ _Ponořil se do vln malého bazénku a vnímal, jak jejich vlhký chlad příjemně_ _konejší jeho rozpálenou kůži, příliš tenkou a bledou_ _na to_ _, než aby byla vystavena pražícímu červnovému slunci_ _bez potrestání._ _  
Spolu s horkostí opouštěly jeho mysl i obavy. Ta věc na Johnově krku jistě nic neznamenala. Nejspíš si to jen špatně vykládá._ _J_ _e příliš emocionálně_ _angažovaný_ _, než_ _aby byl objektivní. Nic, jako_ _nová_ _přítelkyně_ _určitě_ _n_ _ení_ _momentálně na obzoru. Ta_ _poslední_ _– jak jen se jmenovala? Cherry? Scheryl? Charlie? Tak nějak – ta byla dávno mimo h_ _r_ _u_ _(o to se postaral)_ _a_ _seznamovací aplikace John momentálně neprojížděl. O tom se ujistil několikerým nahlédnutím do jeho laptopu._ _Napadlo ho, že Johnovo libido_ _je_ _díky_ _tomuhle_ _půstu_ _asi_ _celkem_ _rozbouřené._ _T_ _a_ _myšlenka ho_ _donutila_ _otočit hlavu a_ _zabloudit_ _očima_ _k místu jejich odpočinku. Johnova postava zalitá sluncem a téměř nahá se jasně rýsovala proti okolní zeleni. P_ _ár_ _krá_ _t se_ _zprudka_ _na_ _dech_ _l_ _._ _Přemýšlel, c_ _o se asi_ _zrovna_ _odehrává v hlavě_ _jeho_ _druha_ _._ _  
_ _Hořce se usmál._ _Kdyby John chtěl, on_ _by vyřešil tenhle jeho malý_ _ožehavý_ _problém_ _ek_ _._ _Klidně!_ _Hned_ _a tady_ _!_ _Jen kdyby_ _trochu chtěl.  
  
Vyštrachal se z bazénu a zamířil zpátky __k jejich prosluněnému útočišti_ _. John mezi tím někam odběhl a když se vrátil, nesl v rukou dvě sklenice. Ochutnal. Piňakoláda! Hodně rumu! Překvapivě hodně! Jakoby_ _se John snažil na něco posilnit! Dodat si kuráže! Nebo… nebo se ho pokouší opít?_ _T_ _o_ _byl_ _samozřejmě_ _holý_ _nesmysl, a_ _le…_ _usmál se! B_ _ylo by to…_ _ne_ _bylo by to sexy, kdyby se ho_ _John_ _opravdu pokoušel opít?_ _  
„Chceš ještě? Donesu další!“  
_ _Na vteřinu v něm hrklo. Pak_ _ale_ _kývl a John vstal a zamířil k baru._ _Za chvíli byl zpátky_ _i_ _s druhou várkou.  
_ _Všechno běželo, jak na drátkách.  
V tom __se stalo něco zvláštního._ _Něco, pro co nenacházel žádné přijatelné vysvětlení._ _Jeho_ _nejlepší_ _a_ _jediný přítel_ _u_ _sedl_ _vedle_ _něj_ _a pustil se s ním do řeč_ _i_ _o_ _jejich posledním společném případu._ _Zdánlivě_ _nic mimořádného.  
_ _T_ _entokrát_ _však_ _bylo cosi dramaticky jinak._ _Ne! Z_ _áplava obdivu k jeho dedukčním schopnostem, nebyla_ _nová_ _._ _Ani spousta komplimentů na jeho inteligenci._ _Obojího se mu od Johna dostávalo celkem pravidelně a ačkoliv se zoufale snažil předstírat, že je nad věcí, pokaždé to v něm vyvo_ _lávalo_ _stejné_ _vzrušení a zajíkavou vděčnost_ _vůči_ _Johnovi_ _za to, že to udělal._ _Jenže samo o sobě to nikdy_ _nestačilo,_ _aby byl vyvedený z rovnováhy_ _až_ _tak moc_ _a tak dokonale,_ _jako_ _byl_ _právě teď._ _  
_ _Popíjel piňakoládu a poslouchal_ _a_ _po pravdě, ani_ _moc nevnímal o čem je řeč_ _, protože_ _ve_ _š_ _kerou jeho pozornost si momentálně usurpovaly Johnovy oči. Ši_ _roké a horoucí,_ _upřené na něho, p_ _ropalovaly ho snad_ _s_ _ještě_ _větší intenzitou_ _, než horké dopolední slunce. A, bože, co se to v nich blýskalo?_ _N_ _ěkde_ _na dně hluboko a nenápadně,_ _schovával se tam_ _snad náznak… koketnosti? Kdyby se John takhle díval na nějakou ženu, býval by přísahal, že s ní flirtuje. Už nespočetněkrát_ _ho sledoval dívat se takhle na nějakou ženu_ _a zalykal se při tom vztekem a žárlivostí._ _Flirtuje s ním snad John? Doopravdy s ním flirtuje? Ne, to nepřipadá v úvahu. Nepochybně si zase jenom něco namlouvá. Bude se živit falešnou nadějí,_ _zatímco jeho společník_ _ho_ _po_ _chvíli_ _opustí a_ _začne_ _to_ _hustit do barmanky.  
_ _Jenže jiskry v Johnových očích byly stále_ _jasnější_ _a_ _zářivěji_ _a_ _stále více a spolehlivěji ho_ _zbavovaly sebekontroly.  
Nazlobeně vnímal, jak mu utíkají maličkosti, které __by ho byly_ _, kdyby se John uměl jen trošku dívat, prozradily v první vteřině._ _Pohled: Příliš upřený! Dech:_ _z_ _rychlený a_ _neustále se_ _úžící. Brada:_ _r_ _oztřesená, tváře:_ _překrvené_ _,_ _zbarvující se do_ _ruda._ _  
N_ _apadlo ho, že n_ _ěkdy je dobře, že má jeho asistent tak dlouhé vedení.  
_ _Ale, co když…_ _co když_ _to ví a dělá to schválně?_ _  
_ _Ach! A bylo to tady! Zase ta zatracená nejistota,_ _v níž se v přítomnosti Johna Watsona utápěl prakticky neustále. Nesnášel nejistotu! Přímo ji nenáviděl a byl ochoten vykonat_ _téměř_ _cokoliv, aby se jí vyhnu_ _l._ _O_ _všem_ _v_ _nejistotě vyvolané Johnem bylo_ _vždy i zrnko čehosi přitažlivého. Vábivého!_ _Nepřipadal si sice o nic méně ztracený a bezbranný, ale_ _jistým způsobem si v ní liboval_ _._ _  
  
Odvrátil se a odložil prázdnou sklenici. Celý zmatený se natáhl na deku a vystavil svá záda slunečním paprskům. Bude chvíli předstírat, že se opaluje. Tím si udrží odstup. Obnoví rovnováhu. Získá čas!  
„Počkej!“ Pravil se smíchem John. „Že ty ses __nenamazal_ _! Takhle se příšerně spálíš.“  
Než stačil cokoliv udělat na holých zádech mu přistála pořádná dávka opalovacího krému a přesně půl vteřiny po ní i Johnovy ruce.  
_ _Zajíkl se a pokoušel se ovládnout. Klid! Opakoval si! Nic se neděje! To je jenom_ _ta_ _Johnova starostlivost. Jeho úslužnost!  
„Je to příjemné?“  
Ten hlas! Byl vůbec Johnův? Tak hebký __a sladce_ _sametový! Tohle nemohlo být nic jiného, než flirtování. Ale proč? Proč?? Co tohle všechno znamená?  
Teď už hlasitě polkl. Ať dělal co dělal, splašený dech se mu ukočírovat nepodařilo. __J_ _eho zrádné tělo, se zatím podávalo těm dotykům._ _Hlava se zaklonila a oči přivřely,_ _zatímco_ _mastné_ _dlaně Johna Watsona_ _hladce klouzaly_ _po jeho zádech._ _Pak mu jeho rty slétly až k ušnímu lalůčku a měkce zašeptaly: „Je to příjemné, že?“  
_ _Nestihl odpovědět._ _John se_ _nad_ _ním_ _opět narovnal a pravil zcela nenuceně: „Ten krém je příjemný, že?_ _Pěkně voní._ _Koupil jsem ho v jednom nóbl krámě s přírodní kosmetikou.“_ _A rozesmál se._ _  
_ _Za to on se zakuckal. Aha! Takže takhle_ _to_ _John myslel! Ten krém! Ne, sv_ _oje_ _dotyky_ _na jeho těle. Nebo…!?  
„Totiž… ano! Jistě! Je… to příjemné!“  
Jen __s_ _těží ze sebe vysoukal_ _vědomý si toho, že se to stalo_ _znovu_ _. Jeho mozek!_ _Jeho brilantní mozek, tak spolehlivý_ _a dokonalý_ _za všech podmínek_ _,_ _se pod Johnovým vlivem opět jednou proměnil v beztvaré růžové želé, dokonale nepoužitelné pro jakoukoliv aktivitu vzdáleně připomínající uvažování._ _Proč s Johnem nikdy nebyla žádná střední cesta?!_ _Proč ho_ _v_ _ždycky buď vynese až k nebi, nebo srazí do pekla? Pro_ _č_ _se jenom_ _…?  
_ _A najednou…_ _Ach, bože!!  
_ _Vlákno jeho uvažováni bylo přerváno a jakákoliv myšlenka, která se snad mohla houpat na jeho konci rozdrcena na prach._ _To se Johnovy_ _zručné_ _prsty z jeho beder nenápadně zatoulaly až na kříž a jejich_ _konečky_ _po chvíl_ _i_ _směle_ _zapluly až pod jeho plavk_ _y_ _._ _Nadskočil a vyjekl. Bylo to, jako dostat ránu elektrickým proudem.  
John se pochechtával.  
„Klid! __Když sluníčko takhle_ _žhne_ _, je potřeba namazat i ta místa, kde se normálně neopaluješ.“_ _Povídá, aniž by vytáhl ruce zpod jeho plavek. A pak ještě: „Mám toho nechat?“  
„Ne… To je v pořádku! Ehm… pokračuj!“  
Odvětil __a_ _ostražitě sledoval, co má_ _John_ _za lubem.  
_ _Ten_ _to zjevně vzal jako povzbuzení. Natáhl se po tubě s opalovacím krémem a plácl si do dlaní novou dávku. Hodně štědrou! A on se neodvažoval ani dýchat._ _  
Pak ucítil jak Johnovy prsty jemně nadzvedly okraj jeho plavek a jejich bříška mastná a kluzká pohladila jeho_ _hýždě_ _._ _Víčka mu sklapla a rty se pootevřely v rozkošnickém vzdechu tichém jak šustění motýlích křídel.  
„Johne!“  
I ty poslední ubohé zbytky sebekontroly se rozpustily __spolu s_ _tím, jak Johnův ukazováček lehounce, skoro jakoby se ani nedotýkal, sjížděl dolů puklinou mezi jeho půlkami.  
_ _A v_ _tom_ _najednou, jako když utne bylo po všem. Horké ruce se zdvihly_ _z jeho zad_ _a_ _zanechaly ho rozechvělého a napjatého, jak_ _o_ _strunu.  
„No a teď ještě ten předek!“  
Vytřeštil __po_ _Johnovi_ _oči_ _jen proto, aby_ _ho_ _spatřil rozesmátého_ _a tvářícího se jako nevinnost sama._ _Na chvíli mě_ _l_ _dojem, že se snad přeslechl.  
„Co… cože?“  
„_ _No,_ _p_ _ředek!_ _T_ _en je_ _taky_ _potřeba ochránit._ _N_ _e_ _b_ _o myslíš,_ _velký Sherlock Holmes, zůstane_ _magicky_ _ochráněn před UV zářením_ _?“  
Tón, jakým to John říkal, byl tak zvláštně nenucený. Jakoby se ani nejednalo o __cizí_ _tělo. Jakoby mu nabízel, že utře prach. Co to na něj, proboha, zkouší? Co tím sleduje? Chce se mu vysmívat? O to mu jde?  
„Myslím, že to nebude…“ (co chtěl říct, nutné?) To… klidně zvládnu…“ (co? Sám?) __Nevěděl! Myšlenky mu utíkaly a slova se odmítala seřadit do souvislých vět._ _  
_ _John se nenechal odradit. Zase ten smích, zase ta_ _bezprostřednost_ _.  
„Nesmysl! Jak tě znám, odbyl bys to! A pak byc_ _h_ _tě večer stejně musel mazat, akorát něčím hojivým. Otoč se!“  
To_ _hle_ _nebyla žádost. Byl to rozkaz! Otočil se.  
Zavřel oči a snažil se nějak srovnat s faktem, že za chvíli ucítí Johnovy dlaně i na __svém hrudníku._ _Nadechl se_ _a_ _pevně stiskl stehna,_ _v marné snaze ovládnout tu část těla,_ _k_ _terá se nacházela mezi nimi_ _._ _Nepomohlo to. Cítil jak mu v rozkroku škube a jak se jeho pohlaví plní krví.  
_ _Jeho druh_ _už se mezi tím pustil do práce._ _  
_ _V_ _íčka pevně stisknutá k sobě,_ _s_ _nažil_ _se_ _soustředit na svůj dech,. Nádech, výdech, pěkně pravidelně._ _A náhle_ _Johnovy palce s_ _ouběžně_ _cvrnkly o jeho bradavky a on to vzdal. Nahlas zaúpěl.  
„Promiň! Bolelo to?“  
_ _Ve způsobu jakým to John vyslovil, nebyl_ _ani stín_ _provinilosti_ _,_ _nebo pokusu o omluvu._ _Znělo to spíš jakoby… jakoby_ _před_ _l. Ano, to je ono!_ _P_ _ředl!_ _Nebylo pochyby_ _, že to udělal schválně._ _  
_ _Hned se z_ _prudka_ _posadil_ _,_ _v_ _očích něco, co v nich Sherlock Holmes obvykle nemíval._ _Zmatek, chaos,_ _rozpaky_ _. A taky stín vzteku na Johna, že v něm tohle všechno vyvolal. Jenž_ _e_ _smůla byla, že_ _jestli byl na světě někdo, na koho zloba Sherlocka Holmese nedělala žádný dojem, pak_ _ten člověk_ _právě seděl naproti němu._ _A z_ _atímco_ _on_ _se kabonil, t_ _ak_ _ten druhý_ _se nepřestával křenit. A –_ _to musel_ _Sherlock u_ _znat –_ _byl úchvatný ve své převaze.  
_ _Snad by teď nastala chvíle trapného ticha, možná následovaná rozpačitým koktavým vysvětlováním, ale John se obojímu elegantně vyhnul.  
_ _Vyskočil na nohy a zatrylkoval,_ _„_ _s_ _kočím pro další pití!“_ _  
_ _Když pak odcházel k baru, věnoval_ _ještě_ _svému společníkovi na dece_ _takový pohled, že se jeho tělo, předrážděné a napjaté, jak struna opět jen zachvělo.  
A pak byl pryč. __A zanechal_ _nebohého Sherlocka_ _strnulého s ústy dokořán, neschopného odtrhnout zraky od dveří, za nimiž zmizel._ _Spolu s ním postupně_ _mizel_ _i ten_ _růžový smyslný opar_ _,_ _jenž_ _mu zabraňoval logicky myslet.  
_ _Upřel pohled do prázdna a hluboce vydechl.  
_ _Dobře! Soustřeď se! Uvažuj!_ _Co tohle, proboha, bylo?_ _Tohle už nebylo flirtování. Tomu se nedá říct jinak, než… svádění. John Watson ho nestydatě… svádí?_ _Klid! Dýchej! Nebyls to právě ty, kdo řekl, že vyloučíme-li nemožné_ _to, co_ _zůstane, jakkoliv je to nepravděpodobné, musí být pravda? Jenže představa, že by ho John opravdu svádě_ _l,_ _se až nebezpečně blížila nemožnému. Ne! Tohle nemůže rozhodnout_ _hned_ _. Potřebuje víc údajů._ _Potřebuje data._ _Potřebuje analyzovat situaci… Potřebuje se soustředit.  
_ _Sevřel hlavu v dlaních._ _Jenže, co když ho John opravdu... svádí? Jak se k tomu postaví? Jak se zachová? Ne! Tohle nebyla zrovna jeho parketa._ _A při tom v sázce bylo tolik! Klidně může všechno zkazit jedním nevhodně zvoleným slovem  
_ _  
_ _A v tom_ _byl John zpátky. Tentokrát se dvěma sklenicemi margarity._ _S_ _pousta tequily. Zase!Zatraceně! Ten alkohol mu začíná stoupat do hlavy. Klid! Soustřeď se!_ _Oplať mu ten jeho pohled! Výborně! Hlavně se nenech vyvést z rovnová…  
„Barmanka říkala, že když tu takhle kromě nás nikdo není, klidně můžeme jít bez plavek.“  
Margarita mu uvízla v hrdle a veškerá těžce nabytá stabilita byla ta tam.  
„Ehm… to snad ne! Totiž… já si nemyslím, __že je to dobrý nápad.“  
(Smích) „Co? Snad se nestydíš?“_ _  
_ _(Bože, ten pohled!_ _Zase ten pohled!_ _Bu_ _di_ _ž proklet, Johne Watsone, za to, jak snadno_ _se_ _ti daří si mě podmanit.)  
„Nebuď směšný!“ Zabručel! „Někdo může přijít! Nemám zapotřebí, __aby moje… všechno bylo vystavené_ _na něčí sociální platformě.“_ _Znovu se začínal vztekat_ _.  
John jen pokrčil rameny. „No, jak myslíš. Ty jsi tak příšerně upjatý. Zvedl se a zamířil k vodě. „V armádě bys nevydržel deset minut.“ Zavolal ještě od bazénu. „Víš, co? Sprchovávali jsme se tam __všichni_ _společně.“  
_ _Teď už to v něm v_ _řelo. Proč ho ten zatracený chlap musí pořád takhle ponižovat?_ _Zakládá si snad na tom, že ho dokáže zesměšnit?_ _N_ _akonec se_ _ale_ _zvedl a zamířil za ním. Po očku při tom pozoroval obliny hýždí klenoucí se_ _pod Johnovými_ _bermudami? Jak to_ _tam asi vypadá bez všeho toho textilu_ _? Je pozdě říct mu, že si to rozmyslel? Ne! Ne,_ _teď už_ _to nejde._ _Vypadalo by to hloupě._ _  
_ _Žbluňkli do vody!_ _Chvíli bylo ticho. Civěl do prázdna, když tu náhle,_ _plop_ _! Byl pod hladinou! Když se zase vynořil, prsk_ _al_ _a pliva_ _l_ _kolem sebe chlorovanou vod_ _u a_ _první, co spatřil, byl_ _a_ _tvář Johna Watsona_ _s pusou od ucha k uchu._ _Věděl, že to byly jeho ruce, co ho tak nečekaně_ _potopilo._ _  
„Chováš se jak děcko!“_ _Mračil se a otáčel zády.  
„Ale, no tak, no tak pane suchoprde! Uvolni se! Jsme na dovolené!“  
John se odbít nedal a __ten j_ _eho smích, jeho veselí, bylo tak nakažlivé!_ _Opět, po kolikáté už dnes, se vzdal. Za chvíli se oba smáli a dováděli jak malí kluci._ _Uvolnit se, jak po něm, John chtěl, nebylo snadné. Ale poslechl ho. A,_ _vi_ _da!_ _N_ _ajednou se mohl Johna dotýkat._ _J_ _e_ _ho p_ _aží, nohou, boků. A nemyslet při tom na následky. Jaké by to asi bylo, ho_ _teď_ _políbit?  
„Agh...“  
To Johnova ruka jemně, jakoby náhodou zavadila o jeho klín. Vyskočil, jak čertík.  
„Myslím…. Myslím, že už je pomalu čas na oběd.“  
_ _Změnil honem téma_ _a John se nevzpěčoval.  
_ _  
Zašli si do jedné malé italské restaurace,_ _d_ _ali si pizzu a_ _pokračovali ve vzájemném špičkován_ _í. A_ _John byl prostě úchvatný._ _A o_ _n už se ani nesnažil nezírat. Dokonce i servírka si toho všimla a věnovala mu jeden „však já vím“ přidrzlý pohled. Bylo mu to jedno._ _  
_ _Pak byla,_ _pochopitelně,_ _na řadě procházka. John se na ní choval překvapivě_ _decentně_ _, dokonce_ _se držel stranou_ _. Znejistělo ho to._ _Znamená to snad, že_ _jeho vývody_ _byly_ _přece jen nesprávné?_ _  
_ _Brousili si to jakýmsi říčním údolím._ _Jeho asistent_ _trval na tom, že místní populace tenkozobce opačného je_ _prostě_ _úchvatná_ _a rozhodně stojí za zhlédnutí. On_ _si o tom myslel svoje, ale_ _nepřel_ _se_ _. Vyhlíželi, kde by byl nějaký ten_ _jedinec_ _k_ _vidění_ _, když v tom, z ničeho nic, John povídá:  
„Ta servírka __v té pizzerce po tobě koukala._ _Vyloženě tě hltala_ _pohledem_ _._ _“  
To bylo nečekané. Zpozorněl!  
„_ _A nebyla jediná!“ Prohodil ještě a znělo to, jako když másla ukrajuje. Polkl! Jak to John myslel? Myslel snad… Nemyslel přece… sebe!?  
_ _John pokračoval: „Ale už jsem si zvykl. Jít někam s takovým Adonisem, jako jsi ty, to je jako jít s neonovou reklamou. Každý tě svléká pohledem._ _Skoro bych až žárlil._ _“  
Najednou se musel začít smát. Ne, smát! Hyhňat! Hyhňal se jako školačka. Adonis! Neonová reklama! Jak vůbec Johna mohlo něco tak pošahaného napadnout??  
„_ _Ale ty_ _to_ _víš co?_ _Myslím, že to v_ _íš a nestydatě toho zneužíváš!“  
_ _Byly to naprosté nesmysly._ _Sladké cukrkandlové nesmysly, co_ _h_ _o dílem rozesmívaly, dílem hřály._ _Ale_ _na tom nezáleželo._ _Konečně, n_ _ebyla to Johnova slova, co mu roztančilo motýly v břiše, rozbušilo srdce a vehnalo nach do tváří. Byl to ten_ _jeho_ _pohled. Šťavnatý, plný příslibů. Pohled, co po něm naprosto nestydatě klouzal nahoru dolů a pak zase zpátky._ _To on_ _ho nutil dál se rozpačitě_ _po_ _chichtávat_ _a_ _zapomenout na břitkost i jízlivost._ _  
„Johne… co to sakra…_ _b_ _lábolíš_ _!_ _“  
V tom to v rákosí za nimi zaševelilo a obzvlášť vyved_ _e_ _ný exemplář tenkozobce se dal do běhu. John se prudce obrát_ _i_ _l za mizejícím ptákem.  
„Támhle! Vidíš?“  
Jeho ruka popadla __tu_ _Sherlockovu a namířila ji na chocholku rychle se ztrácející mezi vysokými stébly._ _Jejich prsty se propletly a_ _John_ _nespěchal, aby stisk uvolnil ani dávno po tom, co_ _jim_ _vzácný tvor zmizel z dohledu.  
Sherlock ztuhl, obávaje se byť jen nadechnout._ _._ _Na rtech mu ještě dohrával_ _veselý_ _úsměv a_ _zraky_ _jak_ _přikovan_ _é_ _ulpívali na_ _Johnu Watsonovi._ _Všechno jakoby na vteřinu_ _zamrzlo.  
_ _Měl dojem, že je naprosto bezmocný ale spletl se._ _T_ _eprve, když si John stoupl naproti němu, objal ho v pase, jemně přitiskl k sobě a zašeptal: „Všechno jsou to idioti viď? Nemají ani tušení, jaký poklad se_ _to_ _skrývá pod touhle chladnou maskou“, teprve pak nad sebou ztratil veškerou_ _kontrolu_ _.  
_ _A v_ _ěděl, že když Johna v příští vteřině nepolíbí, jisto jistě zemře._


	3. Třetí díl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Co se stane na opuštěné polní cestě, na níž se naši hrdinové zastavili?

_S_ _lunce_ _už se_ _dávno přehouplo přes svůj zenit a putovalo blankytnou oblohou k západu._ _Jeho horké paprsky je našly v opuštěném říčním údolíčku_ _plném malebné zeleně_ _a spolu s větrem, který ševelil mezi stonky rákosí_ _a_ _jemně_ _jim_ _hladil tváře, byly_ _jejich_ _jediným společníky.  
_ _Stáli na úzké polní cestě, ustrnulí v jednom divokém vášnivém polib_ _ku_ _a byli za za to rádi_ _  
_ _  
_ _Nevěděl_ _,_ _který z nich se první sklonil ke rtům toho druhého_ _a spojil_ _s nimi ty své._ _Neměl tušení_ _, č_ _í_ _paže se jako první odvážily obejmout a přitisknout si k sobě to druhé tělo tak, že by se mezi ně nevešel_ _ani_ _list papíru._ _Nepamatoval si, kdo začal. A c_ _o na tom záleželo!? John ho chce. John po něm touží!_ _  
„Johne!“  
Jeho ústa, hladová a nenasytná se znovu a znovu vrhala kupředu __a vypadalo to, že_ _okamžik_ _, kdy budou mít konečně dost, nikdy nenastane.  
„_ _Johne!“_ _  
_ _Jeho ruce bezcílně putovaly nahoru dolů po Johnových zádech, aby se v místech kolem pasu vždy cudně zarazily, nejisté, zda to od nich není přílišná troufalost._ _  
_ _Až_ _se_ _n_ _akonec osmělily. Opatrně, zlehka se posunuly níž a pohladily obliny_ _pod Johnovým pasem._ _John neprotestov_ _al_ _a nechal své_ _vlastní ruce_ _pevně sevřít jeho_ _půlky, až tím_ _tím_ _vyloudil z_ _jeho_ _úst tiché zasténání. Snad právě to ho trochu probralo.  
„_ _Johne!“  
_ _Oddálil hlavu._ _Prudce oddechoval,_ _lapaje při tom po troše vzduchu, kterým by naplnil své plíce.  
„Joh… Tak přece!“  
„Co!“ Culil se na něho John __s tváří neviňátka._ _  
„Ty_ _j_ _si…“ soukal ze sebe on celý rudý studem_ _i_ _vzrušením. „Sváděl jsi mě! Bylo to tak!“  
_ _Jeho druh_ _se_ _rozpustile zašklebil_ _: „Tak trochu!_ _Už jsem myslel, že marně._ _Copak? Velký Sherlock Holmes mě neodhalil v první vteřině?_ _“  
_ _Dodal ještě a jemu bylo jasné, že by se_ _na něho_ _měl trochu nahněvat za to, že si z_ _něj_ _tropí posměch. Místo toho se však z_ _atetelil náhlým_ _pří_ _valem ješitnosti. Tak přece_ _to byla_ _pravda_ _!_ _John ho sváděl!_ _John! Jeho!_ _  
„Já… bál jsem se… že… že to čtu špatně._ _Že se mýlím._ _V sázce bylo tolik… ! Mohl jsem všechno zkazit…!“  
_ _John p_ _řerušil jeho dýchavičnou zpověď.  
„Nemůžeš nic zkazit“.  
Něžně se usmál a přejel mu dlaní po tváři. A to stačilo, aby se stavidla __zase_ _otevřela._ _Prudce se otočil po té dlani a chňapl po ní jako dravec._ _Sevřel ji a a sázel polibky, kam jen dosáhl. Na prsty, na hřbet, na předloktí. A pak se znovu vrhl na Johna, jakoby zítřek neměl nikdy přijít.  
„_ _Johne!“  
_ _Ty_ _rty,_ _tak_ _hebké a něžné._ _Ta t_ _íže_ _cizího_ _těla v jeho náručí!_ _B_ _ylo to jak sen. Ještě lepší,_ _než sen. Lepší,_ _než si kdy představoval. A bylo to tak... málo. Ne, rty nebyly dost. Potřeboval víc._ _Potřeboval…_ _Potřeboval tu horkou tvrdou věcičku v Johnových kalhotech, která se mu tiskla na stehno. Potřeb_ _oval_ _se s ní mazlit._ _H_ _rát si s ní._ _Se_ _r_ _vat z ní všechen ten ohavný textil, co ji před ním tak neomaleně ukrýv_ _al_ _a přivlastnit si ji._ _Potřeboval ji… Bože! Potřeboval ji teď hned_ _._ _Jenže… John se k ničemu neměl. Snad se dokonce chystal_ _jít dál!_ _Trhl sebou!_ _Sevřel ho pevněji a vyloudil tím na jeho tváři_ _úsměv._ _Pobavený a snad i trochu netrpělivý._ _  
„Co?“  
_ _Z_ _hluboka_ _se_ _nadechl._ _John nechápe! Netuší!_ _Neví nic_ _o té bouři,_ _o_ _tom hurikánu chtění, který ho sžírá_ _a nedovoluje mu soustředit pozornost na cokoliv jiného_ _._ _Je_ _to na něm. Bude muset vysvětlovat, prosit a možná i trochu..._ _škemrat._ _A_ _le co už?! K čertu s hrdostí!  
„Johne… já! Nechoď! Zůstaň… Chci tě! __Celého_ _!_ _Musím tě mít!_ _“_ _Šeptal přerývaně a_ _zajíkal_ _se rozpaky. Nepřestával_ _při tom zaměstnávat své rty_ _._ _Šíje, krk, ušní lalůčky, vlasy._ _A_ _John_ _ho nechal. Jen se v jeho_ _obětí_ _ještě pobaveněji rozesmál.  
„No! Vida! Celý den dělá jeptišku a najednou neví, kdy přestat.“  
_ _Ještě těsněji se k němu přitiskl a_ _jakoby na oplátku_ _mu_ _začal vracet něco z něžností,_ _jimiž_ _byl zahrnován._ _Pak se v_ _ypjal, aby dosáhl až k Sherlo_ _c_ _ko_ _v_ _u boltci a zašeptal s hravou svůdností: „Víš, krasavče, že kousek odtud máme pronajatý_ _B_ _ungalov? Celý_ _hezky_ _jen sami pro sebe?“  
_ _Tak teď už dostal pravý nefalšovaný vztek._ _Jak někdo může být tak zatraceně sexy a pak dělat, že nemá nejmenší tušení, co způsobuje? Co v něm probouzí… ?  
Ovládl se._ _Opět_ _se n_ _adechl,_ _aby měl dost vzduchu k ponižujícímu přiznání._ _  
„Johne! To jsou dvě míle! Já… nedám to tak daleko!_ _Potřebuju tě!_ _Hned! Tady!_ _“_ _Nach v jeho tvářích se při tom stal ještě sytějším._ _  
_ _Odpověděl mu_ _další příval smíchu_ _. Perliv_ _ého_ _a… ano! Triumfální_ _ho_ _!_ _Pochopil! K_ _čertu_ _!_ _Tohle není shoda náhod!_ _John_ _zatraceně_ _dobře ví co dělá_ _!_ _Srdce se mu_ _naplnilo hrdostí_ _a obdivem k Johnovi, který dokáza_ _l tak mistrovsky_ _vyhmátnout jeho slabinu a_ _využít ji ve svůj prospěch. Napadlo ho, že ze všech zločinců a desperátu, kterým se kdy postavil, je_ _diný_ _John nad ním dokázal_ _zvítězit tak triumfálně_ _a zanechat ho zcela bezbranného._ _Měl by se cítit ponížený, ale nebylo sladší porážky! Až na to, že zas t_ _ak snadno_ _to Johnovi_ _nedaruje._ _Něco drobného. Zanedbatelného! Nějakou maličkost si přece vzít nenechá. Dostane_ _ho_ _hned teď.  
„Johne!“  
Podklesl v kolenou, a dřív, než mu v tom __ten druhý_ _dokázal zabránit,_ _vrhl_ _se_ _na vybouleninu pod jeho pasem.  
_ _A on_ _udělal jen: „No tak, Sher… Ahhh!“  
_ _Věděl, že má jen chvilku. Jen nepatrnou chviličku, než John přijde k sobě a jeho racionální rozvážné já zase nabude vrchu nad_ _divokým neovladatelným chtíčem_ _. Proto zaútočil vším, co měl. Líbal to místo, hladil, svíral skrz látku kalhot. Až když se pustil do prvního knoflíku na poklopci a chystal se zneškodnit i další, až pak to přišlo._ _Ostré nehty se zabodly do jeho skalpu a prsty, dosud neškodně propletené s jeho černými kudrnami ho popadly za pačesy.  
„Sherlocku! Neblázni! Jsme tady na veřejné cestě!“  
_ _„No, a?“_ _Nic mu nemohlo být ukradenější._ _Jeho druh se na něho nepřestával_ _zubit._ _  
„Ještě před dvěma hodinami ses bál, aby tvoje všechno nebylo vystaveno na něčím profilu.“  
„_ _Johne...“ Chvilku se chtěl znovu_ _začít doprošovat_ _, vzápětí mu ale došlo, že_ _tenhle odpor_ _nemá cenu překonávat._ _Rozhodl se pro jinou taktiku._ _Důkladně se rozhlédl okolo._ _  
„Támhleta vyvýšenina!_ _Ta s_ _tím vrbovým keřem. P_ _o_ _jď se podívat za ní!“  
_ _D_ _rapl_ _svého společníka_ _za ruku a táhl_ _příslušným směrem.  
„Sherlo… ty… počkej!“ Johnovým hlasem __ještě_ _zněla zdráhavost,_ _ale jeho oči,_ _jiskřící jedním velkým ano,_ _mluvily samy za sebe_ _._ _A_ _zatímco se poslušně nechal vést, rty se_ _mu_ _pomalu kroutily do smyslného úsměvu.  
„_ _Nikdy neuvěřím, co všechno mě přiměješ udělat.“  
  
_ _Za hrbolkem, který Sherlock vybral, měli opravdu celkem soukromí. Tráva byla příjemně nízk_ _á_ _,_ _zem rovná_ _a vrba poskytovala_ _chladivý_ _stín._ _Snad jeno_ _m_ _kdyby nějaký turista obdivující zdejší faunu,_ _pozvedl zrak. Kdyby ho stočil nežádoucím směrem. Kdyby si povšiml jisté n_ _e_ _pravidelnosti v ševelení trávy mezi rákosím a_ _spočítal stíny hrající si pod jedním z nenápadných k_ _ř_ _ovisek, které zdánlivě ničím nelišilo od všech ostatních. Pak snad, snad, mohli být přistiženi.  
Ale __nečinilo právě tohle celé to jejich malé_ _dobrodružství_ _ještě_ _dráždivější_ _m_ _?_ _Lákavější_ _m_ _?_ _Nebylo s_ _amo pomyšlení na tu_ _n_ _ehoráznou_ _troufalost_ _ještě neodolatelnější?_ _V jeho_ _představách_ _rozhodně ano! Nevyměnil by tohle místo za nic. Za nic!  
_ _Až na to, že najednou_ _jakoby nevědě_ _l_ _kde začít_ _._ _C_ _htivá bezmyšlenkovitá vášeň_ _se_ _pomalu_ _usazovala_ _jak písek rozfoukaný větrem a obvyklý stud a rozpaky zaujímaly její místo._ _  
_ _Svíral Johnovy_ _paže_ _ve svých_ _a_ _strnule na něj zíral,_ _stále neschopen_ _uvěřit, že je tu s ním. Že o něj stojí._ _Že po něm touží!  
_ _Odkašlal si.  
„Johne…. já...“  
_ _Letmo_ _ho_ _políbil a zarazil se._ _Na chvíli tu zas_ _byl ten_ _panický_ _strach. Ta_ _stará známá_ _protivná_ _úzkost, že něco udělá špatně_ _a jako ten pověstný slon v porcelánu zašlape do země_ _všechnu_ _naději na lásku_ _a štěstí._ _Ještěže_ _u byl John, který si v podobných situacích věděl rady. Oplatil mu jeho polibek_ _a s_ _e sebejistým úsměvem_ _a zkušeně_ _mu_ _začal rozepínat knoflíčky od_ _košile._ _Omamn_ _ý_ _pocit z toho, že je to John, kdo_ _přebral iniciativu_ _,_ _udělal svoje_ _._ _Zaklonil hlavu,_ _p_ _řivřel oči a za_ _vzdychal_ _a_ _snad po jeho vzoru nechal_ _svoje_ _vlastní_ _dlaně zaplout pod_ _jeho_ _tri_ _čko_ _. A pak se ta_ _ohnivá_ _vlna_ _konečně_ _zase vzedmula_ _a on se vrhl kupředu._ _Netrvalo dlouho a sesuli se na zem, jeden druhému v náručí.  
„_ _Já... Johne! Nemůžu čekat! Jsi tak… sexy!“ Vyrážel ze sebe. John se_ _znovu_ _rozesmál_ _a on si pomyslel, jak snadno ho tenhle nenápadný muž dokáže vždy znova přivést do extáze._ _Jeho mozek_ _jakoby_ _se zastřel rudým oparem_ _žhavým_ _jak_ _sluce_ _,_ _jenž spolehlivě zabránil jakékoliv myšlence_ _prokutat se_ _ven._ _Jediné, čemu byl momentálně schopen věnovat pozornost, bylo pomyšlení, že_ _John bude jeho. Konečně! Konečně!_ _  
Hlasité stony unikaly z jeho úst,_ _a boky se samy vydaly vstříc, když sevřela a začala masírovat.  
„Pššš!“ __Udělal John, ale t_ _o by spíš zastavil vodopád._ _Ne,_ _pomyslel si,_ _nebude se krotit! Krotil se už příliš dlouho.  
„_ _Jo… Johne! To je… Bože můj!“  
Vzepjal se a vrhl se na svého druha. Ten to nečekal a s tlumeným žuchnutím __a hlasitým „agh“,_ _se převalil na záda._ _Ignoroval to! Ignoroval všechno!  
Vyhrnul __Johnovi_ _tričko až k bradě a nechal své rty a jazyk putovat_ _po jeho_ _odhalené hrudi.  
_ _Když_ _se mu do cesty postavil_ _p_ _á_ _s kalhot, neváhal. Knoflíčky už dávno vzdaly svou stráž, stačilo jen sáhnout dovnitř.  
_ _A n_ _ajednou bylo Johnovo pohlaví osvobozené v celé své kráse a hrdosti a jen pár milimetrů od jeho tváře, od jeho úst a jazyka, který, snad aby o tu_ _úchvatnou_ _podívanou nepřišel, zvědavě_ _vykoukl_ _ze své skrýše_ _v_ _ú_ _stech_ _.  
Zíral a nemohl se toho pohledu nabažit. Bylo to neskutečné, neuvěřitelné, že po tolika letech, po tolika probdělých nocích __a_ _nespo_ _č_ _tu planých nadějí_ _zrozených_ _téměř z ničeho,_ _tu z náhodného dotyku, jinde z vřelého úsměvu, nebo jen ze špetky_ _laskavosti_ _,_ _tuhle Johnovu nádheru opravdu má._ _Jen_ _a jen_ _pro sebe!_ _  
Sáhl po ní a sevřel ji, snad aby se ujistil, že se mu to zase jen nezdá._ _John zanaříkal a_ _on měl pocit,_ _že už jen zvuk jeho hlasu spolu s tímhle fascinujícím pohledem ho přenesou přes okraj.  
Ale, ne! Musí vydržet! __Teď, když tuhle věc konečně_ _vlastní_ _musí ti vychutnat každou vteřinu.  
_ _Z_ _ačal hrát._ _Rty a jazykem,_ _bříšky_ _prstů_ _. Ucítil_ _jeho_ _hebkou horkost_ _i_ _vlhce slanou příchuť,_ _kterou po sobe zanechávala_ _._ _Š_ _pička_ _jeho_ _jazyka_ _zatančila pod Johnovou hlavičkou_ _a_ _vyloudila tak další rajskou hudbu z jeho hrdla._ _Ale pořád to bylo zoufale málo! Potřeboval víc! O tolik víc!_ _  
_ _Nechtěl myslet. Chtěl konat! Proto nečekal na Johnův souhlas a pohltil jeho pohlaví_ _do svých úst_ _tak hluboko_ _jak_ _jen to dokázal._ _  
_ _A_ _John_ _s_ _evřel jeho spánky a vyšel mu vstříc.  
Horké a dychtivé Johnovo tělo se probíjelo jeho __hrdlem v_ _i_ _brujícím tlumenými stony a vzdechy. John sám si nacpal pěst mezi zuby v marné snaze ztlumit_ _zvuky_ _své vlastní_ _rozkoše_ _. Jistě! Co když se teď někdo na polní pěšince právě zastavil a zvědavě_ _jim_ _naslouchá?_ _Kdyby jeho ústa a jazyk nebyl_ _a_ _momentálně zaměstnané jinak, snad by se_ _i_ _zasmál.  
Jeho vlastní pohlaví, stále ještě __uvězněné v kalhotech, na sebe nepřestávalo upozorňovat, dožadovat se dotyků a pozornosti, čím dál tím intenzivněji, oč víc si uvědomoval Johnovu přítomnost_ _uvnitř_ _svého těla_ _._ _  
Jeho ruka! Ta druhá! Levá, ta, co neměla zrovna nic podstatného na práci neodolala a zatoulala se dolů pod jeho pas. Párkrát přejela po jeho vzdutém poklopci._ _Za_ _s_ _ténal. Tak hlasitě, jak jen to s plnou pusou šlo._ _V_ _klouzla_ _d_ _ovnitř a on se zachvěl. Nedokázal si pomoct a jeho vzrušení neuniklo Johnovi. Všiml si, jak se jeho oči, zamlžené a rozšířené stočily do_ _l_ _ů a jak se v nich zablesklo._ _Všiml si všiml si i nezbedného úsměvu, jenž vykouzlily jeho rty._ _Johnovi se to l_ _íbilo. A chtěl viděl víc. Nu, pomyslel si, proč mu to nedopřát?_ _Tenký drápek ostychu se sice už zase pokoušel rozdrásat jeho odhodlání, on ho ale protentokrát ignoroval._ _Odhrnul tenký trojúhelníček spodního prádla a udělal, co po něm John chtěl.  
A bylo to úžasné! Bylo to nemravné, bylo to vzrušující! Věděl, __že_ _by takhle oba brzo doputovali až_ _k cíli_ _a že by to byla hračka._ _Ale ani tohle pořá_ _d_ _ještě_ _nebylo ono_ _. Byla by to laciná náhražka a on už_ _o_ _náhražky_ _nestál.  
Nechal Johnův penis, celý vlhký, vyklouznout ze svých úst. __Ozvalo se tiché zklamané zabručení. Pousmál se. Jistě! John byl blízko._ _Jenže_ _jemu chyběla_ _něha! Dlouhé nekonečné mazlení, svírání toho druhého v náručí a_ _dotyk_ _y_ _všude a vším._ _Věděl, že nemají ani zlomek potřebného času. T_ _ak alespoň_ _na_ _chvilku._ _  
Klekl si nad_ _Johna_ _obkročmo a on se zvedl. Najednou si hověl na_ _jeho_ _klíně. Košile mu sklouzla z ramen a ne jeho zádech se zaperlily kapky potu, jen proto, aby je vzápětí setřely Johnovy dlaně a_ _slíbaly jeho rty._ _Jejich naběhlá pohlaví se třela o sebe._ _  
_ _A stále to_ _nebylo dost_ _. Chtěl všechno!  
„Johne…_ _Potřebuju tě v sobě!“  
_ _Adresát_ _chvíli_ _jen_ _nevěřícně zíral a on mohl téměř číst jeho myšlenky._ _Napřed to byl šok, střídaný pobouřením, nad jeho nehoráznou drzostí. Postupně ji_ _nahrazovala_ _fascinovaná zvědavost a nakonec čirý entuziazmus. To vše během cca dvou vteřin.  
„Sherlocku! __Ty ses musel… Tady? Jak?“  
Zajásal! Znal ten tón a věděl, že ať už John říká cokoliv, znamená jen a po_ _u_ _ze to, že má vyhráno._ _  
_ _Stáhl kalhoty pod kolena a poklekl zády k němu. Rukama se opřel o tenký kmínek vrby a pootočil se na svého druha.  
„No, tak! Na co čekáš?“  
_ _Skoro to v_ _y_ _štěkl, ale nemohl si pomoct. Nechtěl ztratit už ani vteřinu. Naštěstí John po_ _c_ _hopil a on vzápětí ucítil jeho pevné robustní tělo přitištěné na to své hubené a vytáhlé._ _Silné vojácké paže ho objaly a na ohbí šíje přistál_ _horký_ _polibek.  
Jenže to __po čem tak_ _palčivě toužil,_ _nepřicházelo_ _  
„No tak Johne!  
Proč jen si dává tak na čas? Proč jen se nechá pobízet?  
„Sherlocku! Trpělivost! Nechci ti ublížit!“  
Ublížit? Ublížit! Copak to nechápe? Všechna ta léta marné bláhové touhy. To užírání a leptání se zevnitř. Všechny ty noci, kdy se musel spokojit __se svou fantazií, t_ _uše, že nikdy to nebude lepší. Čí_ _m_ _byla ve srovnání s tím chvilka bodavé bolesti, která přijde a zase zmizí, aby udělala místo opojné slasti?  
„Každá vteřina, kdy v sobě nemám tvýho ptáka mi ubližuje!!“  
A __J_ _ohn to konečně udělal. Naráz a bez okolků. Zasykal a zaťal nehty do hrubé kůry._ _Bolelo to! Přesně tak, jak se John obával, ale co na tom záleželo, když ho právě jeho hříšné lačné tělo naplnilo až po okraj a ještě v něm rostlo?  
Zvrátil hlavu, vička __mu_ _zaklapla a ústa se otevřela.  
„Johne!  
Johnova ruka se vplížila pod jeho tělo a pustila se tam do práce __a on mu poprvé musel říct, aby brzdil. Bylo to moc rychle._ _Moc prudce_ _a to nechtěl. Chtěl počkat na něho. Chtěl v první řadě ucítit_ _Johnův vrchol._ _  
A to přišlo!_ _Netrvalo to dlouho a bylo tady. Po několika přírazech bylo tady._ _Vnímal jak se_ _Johnovo_ _tělo sevřelo v křeči a pak i ka_ _p_ _ky_ _jeho_ _spermatu_ _dopadajíc_ _í_ _na jeho rozpálenou kůži._ _Chvíli na to dosáhl na nebe i on.  
Vykřikl a zhroutil se na zem._ _  
  
_ _Ležel na zádech a mžoural do_ _nebeského blankytu_ _._ _Malátná únava_ _ho oblila, jako kalná líná_ _hustá_ _řeka_ _a on nechal své tělo líně se vznášet na jejích vlnách._ _  
Tak se to přece stalo! Stalo se to a bylo to ještě úžasnější, než si představoval. Nevzbudí se_ _ráno v mokré studené posteli a sám._ _Už ne!  
_ _Nechal svou ruku vklouznout do té druhé,_ _ležící jen na_ _milimetr_ _od té jeho a n_ _apadlo ho, že by vlastně už nikdy nemusel vstát.  
Jenom zavrčel, když ho John popoháněl ke spěchu. A pak znova. Ale nakonec posbíral své svršky, celé zválené a poničené a poslušně __si_ _je natáhl._  
  
 _Sobota byla ještě mladá a oni, ruku v ruce mířili ke svému dočasnému domovu._


End file.
